Conventionally, instructions, such as travel instructions or instructions for fixing an appliance, have been provided to individuals in the form of text and/or images. For example, instructions for fixing a portion of a dishwasher may include textual instructions for removing a casing and an image that corresponds to such textual instructions. In some instances, however, the textual instructions may be unclear. Furthermore, generic images that are provided with the textual instructions may not correspond with a dishwasher of the user (e.g., the image may not map precisely to the object of interest to the user). Therefore despite detailed instructions, the user may be confused as to how to execute such instructions.
In another example, travel directions are often presented to a user in textual form. For instance, the user may provide a mapping application with a beginning point and a destination point, and the mapping application may output detailed instructions (e.g., turn by turn instructions) from the beginning point to the destination point. Sometimes, however, such detailed instructions may be insufficient in connection with directing the user to the end destination. For example, if the requested destination is on a third floor of a building, most mapping applications will not provide information to the user indicating that the destination is not on the ground floor. Additionally, in this example, GPS data will not aid the user in locating the end destination.
Currently, some computer-implemented applications for providing instructions have been generated to alleviate some of the aforementioned concerns. For instance, an exemplary application available by way of the Internet provides video instructions to a user in connection with performing a variety of tasks. Thus, the user can watch the video and mimic actions seen in the video in connection with performing a task. Again, however, objects in the video may not directly correspond to objects pertaining to the task to be undertaken by the user. Furthermore, a video may be inconvenient, as content of the video may move more slowly or more quickly than the user desires. For instance, the user may wish to actively follow the video, but may have to frequently pause and/or rewind the video, causing viewing of the video to be tedious to the user.